Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to touch panel modules, and more particularly to touch panel modules with optimized internal wiring arrangements.
Related Art of the Invention
Touch screens, such as one described in Taiwanese Patent No. 1380071, include components like a liquid crystal module (abbreviated as LCM) and a touch panel module (abbreviated as TPM). The touch panel module usually forms electrical connections with a flexible printed circuit (FPC), and is electrically connected to an external control circuit through the flexible circuit board so as to perform touch signal transmission and relevant control. With respect to the wiring design of conventional touch panel modules and flexible circuit boards, the touch panel module is provided with multiple metal contacts that correspond in number to control electrodes thereof (e.g., ITO electrodes). The metal contacts are to be connected to the touch electrodes in a one-to-one manner via metal conducting wires. The flexible circuit board is also provided with metal contacts that correspond in number. When the metal contacts of the flexible circuit board are connected to the metal contacts of the touch panel module, control signal transmission and control procedures may be performed.
However, among many deficiencies of these configurations, based on the metal contact and relevant wiring arrangement of current touch screens, each touch electrode needs to be provided with a set of dedicated conducting wire and metal contact so as to transmit the touch signal out through conduction. However, this design will lead to the conducting wires and the metal contacts occupying too much surface area, which impedes the minimization of the size of the touch panel module and the flexible circuit board, and also limits adjustment flexibility of wiring arrangement.